A Trip To Remember
by x-cera-o
Summary: PLEASE DNT READ MA STORY IM ASAMED OF IT! i wrote it 4 years ago when i was 11! I won't delete it tho cuz its memories! haha
1. yay!

Hi my name is Sarah and I live in a place called New Zealand I have just joined Fanfiction so if my stories a bit weird I'm only new so please don't be to hard on me. I do not own X-Men evolution or any of the characters in this story.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
'Kurt knock it off honestly I said you could talk to me but not come into my room', 'sorry kitty I can't help vit I'm so exited about our trip' just like get away from me ok.  
  
At that moment jean came rushing in 'Kurt professor wants you he said some thing about your parents. Bye bye kitty then. Finally like some piece and quiet.  
  
Well I'm going to head for the shower said the tall red headed girl as she stormed off.  
  
So vhat is it professor? It seems Kurt that we have found your real dad, and I'm afraid that you will be missing the holiday' ok professor, vhat miss thee holiday I'm sorry Kurt but that's just how its meant to be.  
  
The next day, woo ho finally. Carm down kitty it's going to be an other 2 hours. Oh yea.  
  
2 hours later and soon they have arrived.  
  
Jean is unpacking her things when Scott walks in  
  
Oh hay Scott  
  
Hay jean  
  
Do you want ta go get a drink or something Jean  
  
Yea why not. Relax jean your only going for a drink with Scott its not like a date or any thing but man he looks cute in those shades!!!!! Cut it out jean its only Scott you like Duncan he's your boy friend.  
  
Jean are you ok, yea I'm just coughing cough cough.  
  
Scott I need to tell you something, what Jean what are you doing stop it. That is um that I don't know what I'm saying I mean I have to go and unpack  
  
Jean quit it, quit, quit it Scottttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With that she fell to the ground.  
  
Scott came running and found that jean had fainted he didn't know what to do when he saw storm walking bye he grabbed hold of her panting Storm something's wrong with jean. She's fainted. Ok take her to her room I'll met you there soon. I have to get hold of the professor.  
  
Scott laid her on her bed I didn't know that jean was this pretty Scott we have to face our self's. I LIKE JEAN HE YELLED oh no I didn't didn't say that. I suppose I better get her into her PJS liking the thought of it he made sure that jean was asleep wait storm said to lay her down not dress her come on Scott get real.  
  
Before long he was already at her draws trying to find her pjs Scott jean said what a you doing in my draws she said sheepishly; oh I um was just um trying to find a blanket to get you extra warm he said blushing.  
  
Well then you won't find one in there that's my cloves draw, oh said Scott and I'm warm enough she said yawning ok then I better go jean can I get you any thing well a good nights kiss would be good she said Scott couldn't believe what he just had herd even though he liked the sound of it he was still blushing, he walked towards her and kissed her on the fore head night he said good night she said.  
  
Hi you guys did you enjoy my story I know it was a bit corny and it was my first fic can you send me some reviews on how you think Scott and jean could get together and what you thing should happen.  
  
Oh and I have got in mind a truth and dare game for the next chapter so stay tuned oh and sorry that it was a bit short. Sarah 


	2. the truth

Since you guys all gave me reviews on this story I'm caries it on oh and thanks to Akaluk who reminded me that my settings were on only getting sighed reviews.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Scott came out of jeans room disappointed in him self for being such a fool.  
  
It was soon the middle of the night jean woke up needing to go to the toilet. When she heard Kitty's loud voice coming from Tabahas room she followed the sound and saw Scott. "You too" he said "yea I can't sleep". "Do you have any idea what their doing? ", "no" said Scott "I was going to ask you the same question". "There's only one way to find out" said Scott in a confident kind of voice. "Well then go see" said jean pushing him with her telecinesis towards the door. Ok said Scott he opened the door slowly And saw all of the X-men in one room lying on the beds and on the floors. They all looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "what are you doing"? Said Scott Jean slowly walked by Scott. Um we Um Tabatha lowered her voice down; wheir playing a game of truth and dare shouted multiple being the youngest and the dumbest.  
  
Ok every one back to your own rooms and make, before Scott could even finish Jean interrupted "I'll play". Scott blushed "ok then I'll play I suppose", "um ok" said kitty.  
  
"Well since you guys are the newest you can go first". "Jean you go" sighed Scott, "um ok what should I do, Kitty truth or dare" "um truth". "Ok out of all the boys in this room who would you most likely go out with?" "Um well" She blushed "THERE'S NO ONE". ok Scott I admit Scott. Scott blushed not knowing what to say. "Now it's my turn, jean truth or dare". "Any thing I don't care". "Ok jean, who would be the boy that you would like would go out with in this room". "I um I" "I'm waiting" kitty said yawning, jean blushed and then said "I can feel an other power surge coming", "Jean" said Kitty "the professor said you don't feel them coming they just like come". "Ok ITS SCOTT SCOTT I TELL YOU SCOTT" And then she ran out of the room blushing.  
  
Well hoped you liked it can you please send me some review's on how you think Scott should act.  
  
Bye Sarah 


	3. Why Me

Hoped you liked the last chapter it was real fun writing it thanks for your reviews oh and this is just a stupid little corny thing I made up to make you guys give me more reviews if you send me A nice review [what I mean is no swearing I don't mind tip's and telling me to improve, yea you get it] then I'll put your name up on the next chapter of this story saying thanks. I know it's stupid but hay I need to give you guys some reward so yea you get it.  
  
Enjoy  
  
I can't believe what I had just done I could of easily just walked out, jean thought to her self. "Well I'm going to have to face him some time" but I'll do it in the morning.  
  
Back in tabby's room "Look guy's it's getting late, I think that I might go to bed" Scott you won't nark on us right", said Amara, in a worried kind of voice. Don't worry your safe. He walked out of the room, I can't believe that kitty and jean would go out with me, remind you, I suppose with jean I'm her best friend and there's really no one her age in that room. This got Scott more confused. Jean wouldn't want me she's got Duncan, "I'm just a loner I probably don't even deserve to be her friend", Scott sighed to him self.  
  
"What did you say?" at that moment he found jean standing right at her door. "Jean it's not nice to ez-drop" "you were standing right out side my door, how couldn't I hear you?" "Look what I said was none of your business " Scott said in a toughed up kind of way. 'Scott you have heaps of friends, I can think of a dozen good friends you have'. "Yea but their not close friends, I mean, jean just leave me alone right now Ok I'm kind of in a bad mood" "Scott you can talk to me, I'm a close friend aren't I?" " Yes jean I know, but you see you're a girl and the whole reason's about you". "Oh I see you're angry with me, well fine then" and she slammed her door shut.  
  
" Oh man Scott you dummy"  
  
The next day  
  
I shouldn't have been so ruff with Scott; I took it way too seriously, what have I got my self into thought jean.  
  
Well hoped you liked it. And if you have noticed I have corrected it up. From Sarah. 


	4. like a date

Ok I admit that I'm thick I forgot to write your name's down for reviewing me I'll just say this I thank every one ,sorry. And sorry for my capital's, speech mark's and all that stuff I'm not really that good at It but hay I'm young I haven't even started high school yet.  
  
Scott walked down the hall way when he heard a door open, he looked up to the door in front of him, a brown haired girl known by the name kitty was standing right in front of him," Scott I'm glad you're here, I um, wanted to tell you something" Scott paused for a second then spoke "what Kitty" "Well I kind of have feeling's for you" "but kitty, your way to young for me" said Scott "Yea, but that's just like saying mutant's cant go with human's because of their difference's" sighed kitty "hay, why don't we go have dinner together, a bit like a date " said kitty bravely,"well I" Said Scott " come on ya gotta eat don't you " "well ok then" said Scott in a are you sure about this kind of voice.  
  
Kitty grabbed Scott's hand when jean came walking bye she looked at Kitty holding Scott's hand she walked past him trying not to cry as soon as Scott and Kitty were out of sight she ran of to her room sulking.  
  
The end /just kidding all of my story's have to end up with scott and jean together.  
  
From sarah 


End file.
